Finding me & you
by TheHiddenMarauder
Summary: Louis was the first Weasley to be sorted into Ravenclaw, Leah never knew magic even existed. Together they decide to take on the world, but nothing is as perfect as it seems. A story of self discovery friendship and love. Louis/OC TEMPORARY HITAS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first multi-chapter story, it will start in first year and the skip ahead a few years.**_

_**Disclaimer- No defiantly not the owner of Harry Potter, sadly i'm not J.K Rowling**_

**Chapter 1 – Meetings and beginnings **

Honey had never liked her name, sure it suited her hair but not actually her, and hearing it being called out by the Headmistress made her grimace she usually went by her middle name Leah. She stepped carefully up to the front of the hall where Headmistress McGonagall was waiting next to an old looking stool an even older looking hat in her hand.

She took a deep breath and sat down worriedly, she had seen others be sorted before her but she was still feeling nervous. She had no idea which house she would be sorted into, she didn't even know what house she _wanted_ to be sorted into. None of her family was magical and on the train she had been too scared to talk to anyone, so she didn't really know anything about the magic world she had stumbled into.

She felt the old being put onto her head and being so big it had slipped down blocking her vision. _Hmm. _She heard in her ear, and she had to make a conscious effort to not jump. _What do we have here then . . . yes a clever_, _brave but maybe . . . I think yes you would be most suited in "_Ravenclaw!".

A table near the middle of the hallbroke out in cheers, and Leah quickly made her way down to it. She sat near the end close but not next to a couple of first years she recognised from the train. She looked around the rest of the hall while she waited for the sorting to be finished.

She was transfixed by looking at the ever changing ceiling when she heard a voice next to her say "hello" she looked over a saw a boy her age with blonde hair like hers but where as hers was like honey, gold, his was more silvery, _like the stars_ she thought. The boy had bright deep blue eyes, and thick dark lashes, all in all he seemed pretty, delicate and strong all at once.

Leah smiled at him pleased that someone had noticed her, "hi."

"I'm Louis Weasley" he said offering her his hand, "You're Honey right?" he continued.

Leah grimaced at the second use of her first name that night. "I prefer to go by my middle name, Leah, for reasons which I'm sure are obvious."

"Yeah" he said grinning, "So I'm guessing you're a muggle-born right?" he asked. At her confused look he said "Muggles are what we call non-magic people."

"Oh" she said smiling again "then I guess so" she said shrugging. "So how did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well it was a guess mostly, 'cause you didn't react when I said I was a 'Weasley'" he rolled his eyes as he said that.

"A Weasley? So you're famous or something then?"

"Well yeah . . ." he said grimacing. She raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed. "My whole family is famous for playing parts in the Great Wizarding War, and my uncle is _the _Harry Potter." Louis studied the confused look on Leah's face and smiled, she hesitantly smiled back. "You know it's a relief to meet someone who isn't all starstruck about my family." He sighed.

"So where is your family then?"

"See over at the Gryffindor table" he said pointing to the table at the far end of the room. "In the middle that big group of ginger people yeah? Well that's them he said smiling. "The blonde is my sister Dominique who's in 5th year sitting next to her is Roxanne one of my cousins who's a first year like us, opposite her is Rose another cousin in 2nd year, next to her is Albus again a cousin and in second year, across from him is his brother James, and Roxanne's brother Fred they're both in 4th year." He stopped to take a breath while Leah laughed softly having no siblings and a small family herself she couldn't imagine having so many cousins. "And" Louis continued, "my sister Victorie finished school last year, James' and Albus' sister Lily is staring next year along with Rose's brother Hugo, and Uncle Percy's daughter Molly, then Molly's sister Lucy will be starting the year after.

"Wow" Leah said shaking her head, "you have a big family."

"Yeah" Louis said grinning "with all the uncles, aunts, cousins and honorary cousin's it can get a bit hectic, so what about you?"

She shrugged "I don't have any siblings, and I don't know any of my cousins really." A sad look crossed her face, noticing this Louis wrapped an arm around her shoulder "it's probably better like that any way, you have no idea how hard it is buying Christmas presents for them all." Leah laughed at this and he smiled please it had had the effect he had hoped it would. While they had been talking food had appeared on the all along the tables, and they both piled their plates high with food.

"So" Leah said between bites of food "why is it you and your sister are blonde while most of your cousins are ginger?"

Louis laughed "my mum is from France and like half vela, also blonde, so I guess her genes we're more dominant than the Weasley one's." He shrugged and smiled.

"Do you speak French then?" Leah asked leaning in closer.

"Yeah" he said shrugging again "my mum spoke to us all in French when we we're little but mostly only I speak it now."

Leah grinned "I speak French too, my farther lived in France all his life but moved to England and learned English for my mother."

They both laughed surprised that they had something so big in common. All through the welcoming feast they got to know each other (speaking French the entire time) and laughed together unaware they we're being watched by a large group of people on the Gryffindor table. The Weasley-Potter clan watched the only Ravenclaw member of their clan make a friend, and they we're glad, they had been worried that Louis would be lonely in a different house from his family and we're happy to be proven wrong.

Louis and Leah were still talking and laughing when finally all the deserts disappeared and the feast was over.

"First years! Follow me" a voice called from the head of the Ravenclaw table, the two eleven year olds looked up startled out of their conversation. They stood up and followed their fellow class mates out of the great hall towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Leah was looking around the hallways in awe "it's so amazing here" she whispered.

"Yeah" Louis said "and it looks like it has so many secrets hidden, around corners and behind paintings."

Leah laughed loudly, "promise me we'll find them all Louis, that by the time we leave here we'll know everything about this castle."

Louis looked over at Leah and smiled, "I promise" he said. They grinned at each other and followed the prefects up to their common room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N it's a bit short but I needed to show who they are if you know what I mean.**_

_** Disclaimer - J.k Rowling? no sorry not me.**_

**Chapter 2 – The Marauders Map**

A few weeks into the start of the term Louis and Leah were sitting in their common room with a couple of other first years, doing the homework the had received that day.

"Hey, Lou I'm done," Leah said yawning "how 'bout you?"

"And done!" Louis said with a flourish. Leah just rolled her eyes and stretched. Louis looked up at Leah who was lying on the sofa; he was sitting on the floor below her. "So what should we do now?" he asked grinning.

"Well its Friday," Leah said grinning back, "you know what that means."

"Exploring time!" he said, while Leah just laughed.

"That's right!" she said grinning.

After they had decided to know their way around the entire castle and find out all its secrets, they knew that they couldn't get caught and they still needed to do all they're school work. So they learned all the prefect schedules and when teachers patrolled the corridors and decided to leave Friday nights to explore. So far they hadn't found any secret passages but had found the kitchens and knew where all of the common rooms were located which is much more than most first years can say.

"Hey," Louis said stopping Leah just outside their common room, " I've got an awesome surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" Leah said raising an eyebrow at him and crossing her arms.

"Yeah" he said grinning "you know how I was telling you about that map James has, the one he stole from this dad?"

"Yeah . . ." Leah said, now curious.

"Well" Louis said pulling an old piece of parchment from this pocket.

"Is that . . ." Leah whispered.

"Yep" Louis said smiling even more "James had just left it on the top of his bag . . . I mean how could I resist?" he said shrugging.

Leah giggled and put her arm through his,"so kind Sir, show me how to work this mystical device of yours."

"Of course, good Lady," he said getting out his wand, tapping the map and saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

Leah raised her eyebrows at this but gasped as writing and lines appeared on the parchment. "Wow" she uttered softly "Murrses Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map." She read, and looked up grinning, "so now we have this, what shall we get up to tonight?" she said a look of mischief in her shining eyes.

Louis grinned back and laughed "whatever you want."

That night they explored nearly all of the secret passages they could see on the map, carefully avoiding every person they saw. They got back to their common room it was the early hours of morning and they were both exhausted.

"Wow," Leah said yawning, "it's been a long night."

"Yeah," Louis aid also yawning, "b-but a good one" he said grinning.

"Definitely!" she said grinning.

"I'm going to have to give back it though," Louis said sighing and running his fingers through this hair.

"Oh well," Leah said again a glint mischief shining in her eyes, "it's a good thing I have a great memory."

Louis grinned at her and laughed; soon they were both laughing loudly but they kept getting interrupted by the need to yawn.

In the morning a sixth year Ravenclaw walked down into the common room and found to first years curled up together on the big sofa before the fire, with a old piece of parchment lying near them. The Ravenclaw shook his head, laughed and slowly made his way down to breakfast a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thank you the three people who have followed my story! Sorry if there's any mistakes, and if i change from third person anyway. . .**_

_**Disclaimer - No still not the creator of Harry Potter **_

**Chapter 3 – A late night meeting**

"Louis! Hurry up! I'm starving!"

"You shouldn't have made us miss dinner then!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was Leah! You had the idea to get Tommy back my filling his dorm in purple bubbles, and it was your idea to do it during dinner time so …" Louis walked down avoid the places they knew were being patrolled that night. It was only their third month at school but they already knew their way around and all the prefect schedules. They reached the kitchens in record time with one close call when Filch unexpectedly came around a corner they managed to hide in a secret room behind a tapestry.

They had discovered the room in their fourth week of school by accident when they were looking for a frog that had run off. They were going to use the frog to pull off a big prank that had been inspired by the old muggle movie King Kong.

In the kitchen they were greeted by a crowd of happy house elves, they said hello to the ones they were friendly with and headed to a table.

"What can I get for you Sir and Miss?" a little house elf called Kattie said.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake and a cheese and tomato pizza?" Leah asked smiling.

"Of course Miss, and for you Sir?" Kattie asked.

"I'll have the same thanks but with a strawberry milkshake" hearing this Leah pulled a face, she hated strawberries.

Kattie nodded and bobbed off, returning a few minuets later with their milkshakes saying their food would be ready in just a few more minuets.

"Mmmmmm . . ." Leah said closing her eyes, "I loooooooveeeeee chocolate milkshakes!" drawing the word love out so long it made Louis shake his head. "They are the best thing ever!" she continued, "sometimes I think they're even better than beating you in a test!" she said throwing Louis a wink.

He just laughed and said "well beating me doesn't happen very often so I'm sure you must love it more than chocolate milkshake!"

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles. His laughing was contagious and soon they were both lying on the table giggling uncontrollably.

"Miss and Sir! I have your food" Kattie squeaked. Leah and Louis looked up to see the little house elf holding two giant pizzas above her head.

"Wow" Louis said.

"Those look delicious" Leah continued. They looked at each other and grinned, "First person to finish theirs wins" Leah said grinning.

"You're on" Louis replied a matching grin on his face.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hear that?" Louis sat up on the table looking in the direction of the kitchens door.

Leah sat up as well and shook her head "I have no idea what you're on about Loui." She stretches and grins, "and I ate my pizza first so I get to choose the pudding!"

Louis groans forgetting all about the noise he heard, "not chocolate milkshake, please, anything but that!"

"What?! Who said anything about chocolate milkshake!" she said laughing.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Well that is what you allllways choose isn't it?"

Leah jumped up onto the table, towering over Louis, "how dare you say something like that! I refuse to be categorised as that predictable!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry _Honey _but you are!" Louis said smiling.

"How dare you!" Lead said placing a hand on her chest, "I have never been so insulted in my entire-"

"_Louis_!?"

They both jumped at this unexpected voice, looking around wildly for a source. Suddenly out of seemingly thin air appeared two boys, Leah had never really met them before but Louis was very familiar with them.

"James, Fred, hi" Louis said casually with a smile.

Fred and James glanced wildly at each other then back to Louis and Leah then back to each other. "What the-" James said.

"Hell? Are you-" Fred continued.

"Doing down here when-"

"You're little, innocent-"

"Not to mention-"

"Ravenclaw! Fristies?!"

Louis shook his head at his two cousins while Leah just laughed.

"Maybe" Fred said thoughtfully.

"Just possibly" James added.

"You might-"

"Actually be-"

"Related to-"

"Us!" they said together looking amazed.

Leah jumped down from the table still laughing, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting" Leah said offering out her hand. "I'm Leah, Louis' friend."

"Best friend" Louis said sliding down from the table and landing next to Leah.

Leah rolled her eyes "Sure best friend" she said "But I don't really see how you need to add in a measure of our friendship, I mean is it even possible to do that? The word best is so ridiculously over used as well, so really if you describe someone as your 'best' friend it doesn't even mean anything because-" Louis nudged her and nodded towards James and Fred. "Oh" she giggled, "sorry I forgot you two were here."

"Wow" said Fred "I don't think anyone as forgotten about us being in a room since-?" he stopped and looked at James.

"Well" James said "probably not since that time in first year when we accidently made everyone forget that we exist."

"Oh yeah" Fred sighed "That was when we pulled off that amazing prank only to have no one remember it."

"That was a sad day" James said.

"A sad day indeed" Fred said looking at Leah, "but really the-"

"Prank was amazing-" James continued.

"Truly spectacular!"

"A prank worthy of our geniusness!"

"I don't think that's a real word" Leah observed.

"Whatever" James said with a wave of his hand, "The point is-" he looked over at Fred and asked "Wait what is the point again?"

Fred sighed shaking his head "the point is, you my dear cousin" he said pointing at Louis "are an innocent little Ravenclaw firsty and yet you are out after curfew down in the kitchens where students aren't aloud with lovely young girl who seems to have the entire dictionary memorised!"

"I don't have the entire dictionary memorised" Leah said rolling her eye, "I just happen to know that 'giniusness' isn't a real word, and anyone could tell you the same thing!"

"Whatever" James said, "we are yet again straying from the point!"

"True" Fred agreed "so little Louikins" he took a step towards Louis "spill."

"Look" Louis said rolling his eyes, "even though I got sorted into Ravenclaw I'm still a Weasley! So of course I'm going to break some school rules, I'm just also going to study and actually do my homework."

"Well" Fred said raising an eyebrow and looking over at James.

"Hmmm" James said nodding.

"Definitely" Fred said in agreement.

Leah looked at Louis questioningly, he just shrugged, he might be related to them but that didn't mean he understood them.

"Anyway" Louis said "me being a 'little innocent Ravenclaw firsty' just makes it so much easier to not get caught" he winked at Leah who giggled in response.

"So" said James look of mischief on his "have you pulled off any good pranks?"

Leah and Louis looked at each other and smirked "that" Louis said "would be telling."

"What" said Fred "is the point of pulling off a prank-"

"And not taking-" James continued.

"Any credit!" Fred finished.

"Well you two wouldn't understand" Leah said rolling her eyes, "You're both just all about popularity."

Louis took her arm sensing that any moment she would start to lecture his two cousins "Come on Leah lets go" he said smiling slightly.

Leah shrugged letting it go and let Louis pull her to the door, "see you guys then" she said with a little wave.

Fred and James watched them quietly for once lost for words; they didn't quite know what to make of the young Ravenclaw's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n so this is just some snapshots of 2nd year I'll do this for 3rd year as well, again thanks for following my story, and thank you so much gracieluvsya who is my one and only reviewer so this is dedicated to you! Thanks to you finished this chapter today!**_

_**Disclaimer- Nothings mine apart from Leah, yeah it makes me sad too.**_

**Chapter 4 – 2****nd**** year **

"Leah!"

"Loui!"

"I haven't seen you in ages! I've missed my best friend!"

"I missed you too Lou."

"You should've come and stayed at mine, for a bit like I suggested."

"Well . . . I . . ."

"My mum would've loved having another girl around who speaks French Vic and Dom hardly ever speak it anymore."

"My parents wanted to see me they . . . m-missed me . . ."

"Where are your family, by the way? I don't think I saw them on the platform."

"They . . . had to be somewhere . . ."

"So they couldn't stick around to see you off? You're going to be gone for months and months!"

"Mum had an appointment. . ."

"Couldn't she just skipped one appointment to see her daughter off?"

"Look just let it go Loui I don't want to talk about them . . ."

"You never want to talk about them Leah!"

"Please Loui just . . ."

"Fine . . ."

"So . . . Lou how was your summer?"

"Well . . ."

XXX

"Run Leah!"

"Shut up Lou someone might hear us!"

"Fine, but come on"

"Be patient I need to get this just right, it's really quite difficult I ne-"

"Shush there's someone coming . . ."

"I'm done lets go quick."

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"There's someone still there . . . . . okay they're gone."

"Let's go then!"

"Best one yet!"

"I'm not sure the one with the fake dinosaur was pretty good . . ."

"You just think that because you came up with it!"

"No! It was . . ."

XXX

"Louis get down here right now! We're going to be late!"

"No we're not Leah calm down!"

"You basically have a guaranteed spot on the team!"

"You're much better than me Leah!"

"Yes but your last name is Weasley therefore you have a spot on the team!"

"That's not true Lea-lea and anyway if the don't pick you they're crazy."

"I'm just nervous Loui."

"I know but come on! Let's go kick some ass!"

…

"Our two new chasers are . . . Leah Tyler and Louis Weasley! Congrats guys!"

"Thank you! . . . YES! We did it Leah!"

"I know! It's amazing!"

"I told you didn't I!"

"I guess so! Maybe you're not wrong all the time"

"I am never wrong!"

"Sure you're not . . ."

"Hey! Don't be sarcastic with me!"

"Whatever, come on lets go celebrate!"

"The kitchens?"

"The kitchens!"

XXX

"YES!"

"WE WON!"

"WE ARE THE BEST!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"WE SCORED ALMOST ALL THE GOALS!"

"WE WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE BEST CHASERS EVER!"

"PEOPLE IN THE FUTURE WILL WORSHIP OUR GREATNESS!"

"WE'RE STARTING TO SOUND PRETTY FULL OF OUR SELVES NOW . . ."

"THAT'S TRUE MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP . . ."

"WE PROBABLY SHOULD! AND WE DEFINITELY SHOULD STOP SHOUTING!"

"THAT'S VERY TRUE!"

"I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP . . ."

"SAME! IT'S VERY ADDICTIVE!"

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM?"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!"

"AWESOME!"

XXX

"Leah, you're not going home for the holidays?"

"No, I'm not . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have come and stayed with me!"

"I didn't want to be a burden . . ."

"You wouldn't have been! Mum already loves you and she's only met you in passing!"

"Whatever it's too late now . . ."

"Leah? . . ."

"Yeah Loui?"

"What's happening with your family? Why aren't you going home?"

"Nothing! It's just my parents . . . are going on a trip!"

"Please Leah! Just let me help you!"

"I don't need help I am fine! Everything is fine"

"I don't think it is! Leah come on!"

"No Lou just drop it!"

"Leah . . ."

"Please Loui, please . . ."

"Fine . . . but"

"Come on let's go down to practice!"

"Leah . . ."

"Loui . . ."

"Fine! . . . I'll race you?"

"You know you'll just loose!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Three, two one go! . . ."

XXX

"Loui! What are you doing here?! I thought you'd gone home!"

"Well I couldn't leave you to celebrate Christmas on your own!"

"You didn't have to . . ."

"I know but what sort of friend would I be if I left you to spend Christmas with Isabella!"

"Uhggg I can't believe she's staying here for the holidays!"

"I know! I still think she belongs in Slytherin not Ravenclaw!"

"Same! Hey! Stop distracting me!"

"What do you mean?!"

"What about your family? I though you were really excited to see them?!"

"I was but some things are more important."

"I love you Loui, you're the best friend ever."

"Thanks Lea-lea, I love you too."

XXX

"Happy Christmas!"

"Lou it's 5 in the morning!"

"Yes but it's Christmas! Come on present time!"

"Fine but you better have got me an awesome present!"

"Don't worry I'm the best at gift giving!"

"According to you, you're the best at everything!"

"I am the best at everything! And anyway you better have got me something amazing!"

"Don't worry I'm the best at gift giving!"

"Shut up, stop being childish and let me open my presents!"

"You're crazy at Christmas you k now Lou?"

"You're crazy all the time!"

"Now who's the childish one?"

"PRESENTS!"

"Oh Merlin . . ."

XXX

"VICKY AND TEDDY ARE ENGAGED!"

"What?! Really?!"

"YES! THIS IS SO EXCITING! MY BIG SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"WOW THIS IS AWESOME!"

"YEAH THEY ANNOUNCED IT AT CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm sorry you weren't there . . ."

"Hey, it's okay!"

"But I made you miss it . . ."

"You didn't make me do anything I choose to keep my best friend company and Christmas, no one should be alone at Christmas."

"I don't deserve you . . ."

"Shut up Lea-lea you're amazing!"

"Love you Loui"

"Love you too Lea-lea . . . Come on lets go celebrate my big sisters engagement!"

"To the kitchens!"

"The kitchens!"

XXX

"Leah?"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you going home for Easter?"

"No . . ."

"Okay . . . So?"

"So?"

"Do you wanna come to mine then?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Come on Lea-lea, please!"

"I don't know Loui . . ."

"Please! Leah save me from my annoying family!"

"You're always going on about how amazing they are!"

"Yeah and usually they are but right now they're all obsessed with the wedding right now! So please come!"

"Fine Lou!"

"Yes! I love you Lea-lea!"

"Love you too Loui!"

XXX

"Hi mom!"

"Mum! This is Leah."

"Ah Hello Leah!"

"Salut!"

"Louis you didn't tell she was French!"

"Yes I did mum, on several occasions but you weren't listening, to busy planning the wedding!"

"Oh hush Louis a let me make friends with Leah!"

"Fine mum, come Leah lets go!"

XXX

"The year's almost over . . ."

"Yeah, it's been a good one hasn't it."

"Definitely, but . . ."

"It's not over yet . . ."

"Yep . . . so . . ."

"One more prank?"

"One more prank!"

"Love you Lea-lea!"

"Love you Loui!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry this took such a long time to write/post, my half term just started and my best friend decided to have a party so i was a bit busy. Anyway thank for following/favouriting my story.**_

_**Disclaimer - Nope not mine all . . . why do I feel like I'm repeating myself? . . . **_

**Chapter 5 – 3****rd**** year**

"Loui!"

"Leah!"

"How's my best friend?! It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You we're staying at mine until two weeks ago Leah."

"I know but two weeks without my partner in crime is too much!"

"I agree Lea-lea, so . . . how's your family?"

"Oh their . . . okay I suppose . . ."

"Did they miss you?"

"Well they wanted me to come back didn't they? . . ."

"I guess . . . but . . ."

"It doesn't matter Loui, now come catch me up on the latest, and then we can plan a little welcome back surprise for everyone."

"Okay, so a few days after you left . . ."

XXX

"Lou, come to the library with me?"

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"Defence, I need to look up a spell for the essay, and also something else for 'extra curricular' you know?"

"Oh so which one are we doing?"

"The one we discussed last night."

"So, who's the unlucky victim now?"

"An idiot 5th year Slytherin did something to Rach, she was crying up in the dormitory."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be soon but we just need to find that spell."

"Okay, you do your essay and I'll start looking."

"You've already done yours?"

"Yeah I did it last night after you went up."

"Show off."

"Shut up and do your homework Leah."

XXX

"We won!"

"Hell yeah that last shot you made was amazing Lea-lea!"

"Thanks! When you made that shot hanging off your broom it was just . . . wow!"

"Well let's just say we're the best chasers around!"

"Definitely! So are we going up to the party in the common room?"

"Well we're the best players on the team people might miss us if we don't show . . ."

"Show our faces for half an hour, listen to people praise us for destroying the idiot Slytherins then head down to the kitchens?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

XXX

"Loui? . . ."

"What's up Lea-lea?"

"Well I'm not going home for Christmas . . ."

"You're coming to mine!"

"Are yo-"

"No arguments, you're coming."

"Thanks Loui."

"Don't mention it, I love you Lea-lea."

"Love you too Loui."

"Leah?"

"Yeah Lou?"

"You never really write to your parents . . . and you haven't gone home for Christmas since first year, in fact the last time you spent more than two weeks with them was the summer before second year . . ."

"Well . . . they're not really comfortable with sending letters with an owl . . ."

"Leah . . ."

"Lou . . ."

"Come on . . . please?"

"I sorry but I just can't talk about this r-right n-now. . ."

"Don't cry Lea-lea! It's okay . . . I'm here now . . ."

"Just trust me Loui . . . please?"

"Of course Lea-lea but . . . if anything gets worse or . . . something you'll come running straight to me yeah?"

"Yeah, I promise Loui."

"Love you Lea-lea."

"Love you Loui."

XXX

"Come on! We're going to miss the train!"

"I'm coming Lou! And we are not going to miss the train it doesn't leave for an hour!"

"Fine! But hurry up I can't wait till we get to mine! You're gunna love Christmas at the Burrow!"

"Yes so you've been saying for the last four weeks, ever since I agreed to coming to yours!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just so excited!"

"I think I got that Lou!"

"Sorry, anyway mum's 'absolutely delighted' that you're coming for Christmas!"

"Cool, I love your mum she's so nice."

"Well the feelings mutual, she's always going on about you, but to be fair so am I, Dom, Vic and dad are starting to get sick of it."

"Well I hope you've only been saying nice things!"

"Of course _Honey _I only ever say nice things!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, what ya gunna do about it?"

"Oh, you better run Louis Weasley, 'cause you are so dead!"

"Oh no . . ."

XXX

"Leah?!"

"Yeah?"

"I've been looking for you for ages! What are you doing out here?"

"Well . . . it's just . . ."

"Too much?"

"Well . . . yeah . . ."

"I know my family can be a bit overwhelming especially at Christmas time."

"Yeah . . . just a bit."

" . . . Hey Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Our Weasley jumpers are matching."

"True, Ravenclaw blue with a bronze L on, it's kind of a bit . . ."

"Obvious? I know but they are pretty awesome!"

"Yeah I love it now we can walk around in identical outfits!"

"Pretend we're long lost twins separated at birth!"

"Pretend to get mad at each other for wearing the same outfit!"

"Say we must have a physic connection!"

"We could do some many things . . ."

"Yeah, we'll think of one amazing prank to pull when we get back to school."

"It should involve feathers . . . lots of feathers . . ."

"I have a great idea then . . ."

"Awesome . . . you know I'll miss Shell Cottage I love it there, and the Burrow this place is amazing!"

"Come stay with me over Easter?"

"Of course Lou! Thanks for asking."

"Don't bother thanking me! You're my best friend of course you're staying at mine!"

"Love you Loui."

"Love you Lea-lea."

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?!"

"So what if I did? What you gunna do about it?"

"Oh you are so going down Weasley!"

"Bring it on Tyler!"

XXX

"Leah!"

"Yes Lou?"

"I have decided . . ."

"Decided?"

"To learn . . . to play . . . the . . . guitar!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Know need to sound so surprised!"

"No, it's just I was thinking about learning to play the guitar!"

"Awesome! Now we can learn to play together!"

"Yeah!"

"To the library?"

"No! Do you really think they'll be books on how to play a guitar in the library?"

"I guess not . . . where to then?"

"Well where do you think they'll be guitars and books on guitars?"

"Oh! Room of Requirement!"

"Room of Requirement!"

XXX

"I can't believe the Easter holidays are almost over!"

"I know Lou! It feels like only yesterday we were jumping off the train anticipating our long break away from school!"

"Hey Leah guess what!"

"Lou I know it's your birthday tomorrow!"

"It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"I know Lou!"

"And then it's your birthday the day after!"

"YES! It's my birthday in two days!"

"It's awesome how close our birthdays are!"

"Yeah and that they're both I the holidays!"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!"

"THEN IT' MINE THE DAY AFTER!"

"BUT IT'S MINE FIRST!"

"SO WHAT?"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"ONLY BY A FEW HOURS!"

"SO I'M STILL OLDER BY LIKE TWELVE HOURS!"

"ACTUALLY IT'S ONLY NINE! SO HA!"

"WHATEVER WE'RE GOING TO BE FOURTEEN!"

"HELL YEAH!"

XXX

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Happy birthday Loui!"

"I WANT MY PRESENTS!"

"Lou it's four in the morning!"

"So it's still my birthday!"

"Go to sleep Lou!"

"But I want my presents!"

"Look if I give you your present from me will you go back to sleep or at least let me sleep?"

"Fine, give me my present then!"

"Merlin you're so annoying on your birthday! even worse than Christmas!"

"I know right! So give me my present!"

"It's a good job you're nice most of the time, here you go Loui, hope you like it! . . . So what do you think?"

"Wow! . . . I love it! thank you so much Lea-lea! I've wanted a guitar for ages!"

"I know Lou it's not like you haven't said it before!"

"Shut up Lea-lea!"

"Come on go to sleep! Let me sleep!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Just go to bed Lou!"

"But Leah!"

"Fine get in with me, just don't wake me up until it's no longer the early hours of morning!"

"Okay . . . Night Lea-lea."

"Night Loui, and happy birthday."

"Love you Lea-lea."

"Love you Loui."

XXX

"Leah? Come on wake up!"

"W-what Lou, I'm sleeping."

"No your not, anyway, happy birthday Lea-lea!"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Happy birthday!"

"LOU WHAT THE HELL IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!"

"Well you gave me my present at four in the morning so I thought I'd return the favour!"

"Lou, you may like waking up at crazy hours in the morning but me I like my sleep!"

"So do you not want your present?!"

"Now I never said that Loui!"

"Well here you go Lea-lea! . . . Do you like it? Why are you laughing?!"

"I c-can't believe we got each other the same thing!"

"Well we both did want guitars!"

"True! Now Loui thanks but I'm so tired can I sleep now?"

"Okay, happy birthday Lea-lea."

"Stay here again Loui?"

"Sure, night Lea-lea love you."

"Night Loui love you."

XXX

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T WIN THE CUP!"

"I KNOW! I LOVE MY COUSINS BUT RIGHT NOW I HATE THEM!"

"I KNOW TEN STUPID POINTS!"

"IF ONLY ALBUS WAS A LITTLE BIT SLOWER THAT SHOT WOULD HAVE COUNTED AND WE WOULD'VE WON!"

"IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

"I REALLY THOUGHT WE HAD IT THIS YEAR!"

"SAME!"

"We should stop shouting now Leah."

"Yeah, common room or kitchens?"

"I guess common room first then head down to the kitchens."

"Let's go then."

"Onwards?"

"Onwards!"

XXX

"I can't believe third year is over all ready."

"Same, it went so quickly."

"Yeah . . . You'll come round mine soon?"

"I'll try, my parents haven't replied to my letters so I don't know . . ."

"Okay . . . Leah-"

"Come on lets go find your cousins a beat them at wizards chess!"

"Leah!"

"Come on Lou!"

…

"Leah where are your parents?"

"They must just be late!"

"Leah!"

"They don't really like platform nine and three quarters . . . so they'll probably be waiting on the muggle platform . . ."

"Leah! Please just-"

"I'll write soon Lou, see you!"

"LEAH!"

"Love you Loui, I'll write."

"Love you too Lea-lea, just-"

"Louis honey, where's Leah?"

"She's gone mum . . . she's gone . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - I hope you like this chapter, I'm not to sure about it. Anyway I'll try and update tomorrow but it's my friends birthday on the weekend so I don't know, I would love for you to review I want to know what you guys think. As always thank you for reading this an all anyway on to the story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer - No I don't own Harry Potter, no I am not the great J.K Rowling.**_

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected **

Louis sat in the garden in Shell Cottage watching the sun set over the waves, a thoughtful look on his face. He listened carefully to the sound of the waves crashing on the sand; this was his favourite time of day, and favourite place to be.

He looked up to the house and was surprised to see the kitchen and living room on, he was even more surprised to hear the sound of shrieks and laughter. He sighed and jumped up looking back to see the last of the sun dip below the horizon. He made his way to the house pausing slightly before opening the back door, unsure what to expect.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Louis paused, he recognised that voice it was his sister Victorie.

"We're excited you mean babe," and that was Teddy his brother in law.

Louis walked into the kitchen and asked "so what's with the unexpected visit Vicky?"

He looked around the room, Vic was sitting at the table with Teddy standing behind her Dominique was sitting on the kitchen counter grinning with Bill standing beside her a astonished look on his face, meanwhile Fleur was sitting next to Vic with a huge grin on her face.

"Well Lou, I, we have some news," Vic said glancing back at Teddy grinning, "I'm pregnant!" she practically shouted.

"Wow!" Louis said grinning "Congrats guys!" he walked over a hugged Victorie and fist bumped Teddy. "So when's the little Weasley due?" he asked laughing.

"Lupin!" Vic corrected, Louis raised an eyebrow and Victorie stuck her tongue out childishly "and May."

Teddy laughed but said "she's right though Lou, this kid's going to be a little Lupin," he grinned and added "also a Gryffindor and an amazing Quidditch player just like his dad!"

"Oh so you had affair did you Vic? Can't say I'm surprised!" Louis joked.

"Hey!" Vic and Teddy both said simultaneously, "I am an amazing Quidditch player!" Teddy added.

"That's all you got out of that!" Victorie said indignantly.

"Sorry babe," Teddy said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Really?" Louis grimaced "could you not do that in front of people! Especially your little brother?"

"Sorry Lou," Victorie said not looking at all sorry, "you'll understand when you fall in love."

"Whatever," Louis said rolling his eyes and sitting down, "so Vic what are you gunna call the little Weasley then?"

"Lupin," Vic said rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her stomach, "I don't know, we aren't even sure if it's a boy or a girl yet!"

"We'll if it's a boy I have the perfect name," Louis said ginning slyly.

"If you're going to suggest Louis, then shut up Lou!" Dominique said smiling, "but if it's a girl then I think Dominique is a gorgeous name!"

"Hey!" Louis said, "If she's going to name the little Weasley after a sibling it's going to be me!"

"No!" Dominique said "I'm her favourite!"

"No you're not I am!" Louis argued, "And I'm Teddy's aren't I?" Louis asked looking over to Teddy.

Teddy just laughed, "guys," he said after he stopped laughing, "We probably won't be naming the little Lupin," he shot Louis a look, "after either of you!"

"Yeah," Victorie agreed "And I was thinking," she looked at Teddy and smiled slightly, "We could name it after your mum or dad, Teddy."

Teddy grinned pulling Vic up into his arms, "you really are amazing Tori," he said softly into her hair, she grinned at the nickname only he used.

"That is perfect," Fleur said smiling "Remus and Tonks would be so pleased!"

"Yeah they would," Bill said also smiling, he shook his head, "I can't believe my little girl is going to be a mum!"

"And don't forget dad," Louis said a mischievous look on his face, "You're going to be a granddad!" Bill visibly paled while everyone else in the room laughed. "And I'll be an uncle," Louis continued, "at the age of fourteen, look what you're doing to me, you're making me old!" he shook his head a laughed.

After a few minuets of everyone thinking in silence Victorie looked over to Dominique and said, "So how's working at the Ministry going?"

Dominique grinned and replied "It's great I'm learning so much!"

Vic smiled "met anyone new?" she winked at Dominique, who giggled.

Louis rolled his eyes "Please let's not talk about this! I don't want to be anymore mentally scared then I all ready am!"

"Well," Teddy said smiling slyly, "have you met anyone Lou?"

"As in girls?" Louis said shaking his head, "alas, I can not say I have! My best friend must have blinded me from all others!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Speaking of Leah," Fleur said laughing lightly, "she hasn't been round all summer? Have you heard from her?"

"No," a worried look came over Louis' face, "she hasn't replied to any of my letters and when I use the phone to ring her no one answers."

"Oh," said Fleur also looking extremely worried, she always thought of Leah as a sort of adopted daughter, "maybe we should go over to her house and check up on her?"

"Maybe," Louis sighed and ran a hand through his slightly too long hair, he had let it grow out during the summer months, "the only problem is that I'm not quite sure where she lives," he looked guiltily down at the table.

"Don't worry," Fleur said stroking her son's hair as he rested his head down on the table, "I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

"Yeah," Dominique said, "maybe she just went on holiday or something," as she said this she exchanged a look with Victorie, the two sisters had grown to think of Leah as another sister they both loved her and they both knew something must be up. Ever since first year Louis and Leah had been inseparable; if they hadn't been together they had been exchanging letters.

"Or maybe she's just really busy," Victorie suggested still looking worried though.

"She would write to me though," Louis said sounding upset, "I know she would!" he continued stubbornly shaking his head and jumping up.

"I know honey," Fleur said gently, "but I'm sure she' okay."

"But you don't know mum," Louis said, "I can't loose her, I just can't! She's my best friend!"

"I know, Lou" Dominique sighed softly, pulling Louis into a hug, "It will be okay little bro, I'm sure nothings happened to her, and we're all here Lou just stop worrying."

Louis sighed, "Thanks Domi," he let her go and sat down, "so," he stopped and looked at Victorie, "Louis is a great name for a kid girl or boy," he finished with a wink. He hid his worrying look with a one of mischief, if you didn't know him well if would have looked perfectly happy, but everyone did know him well so they saw right through his façade. They didn't call him out on it though knowing that if he wanted to talk about Leah he would just bring her up, so they didn't say anything just laughed at his idiotic suggestion.

"No, Lou" Victorie said with a mock stern look on the face, "My baby will not me called Louis, it will be called Remus or Nymphadora, at that is that, subject closed!"

"How about as a middle name?" Louis suggested, "Remus Louis Weasley, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Lupin!" Victorie and Teddy both growled.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Fine Remus Louis Lupin then! But he'll still be a Weasley at heart!" he laughed. "Also," he continued ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, "Nymphadora Louis Lupin, sounds good."

"No, Louis just no," Teddy said shaking his head.

"Obviously it's going to be Nymphadora Dominique Lupin!" Dominique said giggling slightly while Teddy continued to shake his head and Victorie raised an eyebrow.

"Children," Fleur said sighing, "Your sister is carrying a child."

"Yes we know mum," Dominique said rolling her eyes.

"And that means you should stop annoying her and stressing her out! It is not good for ze baby!" Fleur shot Louis and Dominique a glare.

"Yeah guys," Victorie said smugly, "stop annoying me and stressing me out," she smiled smugly again, and shot Teddy a wink.

"Oh shut up Vic," Louis said nudging her with his elbow, "Just 'cause you're carrying my niece or nephew doesn't mean you're special or anything."

"Louis!" Bill scolded, but he also winked at him making Fleur roll her eyes.

They all started laughing, but we're interrupted by a loud knocking sound coming from the front door. "Are we expecting anyone?" Dominique questioned softly.

"No," Fleur said, "Did you tell anyone else?" she asked.

"No," Vic said, "We wanted you guys to be the first to know." Everyone looked slightly puzzled when they heard the knocking again.

Louis stood up, "I'll get it," he said softly; he walked towards the front door slowly. When he reached it he slowly pulled it open. No on had noticed before but it had started raining, heavily, like in a thunderstorm. And standing on the doorstep was a drenched girl with blood running down her face and bruises covering her arms she was swaying slightly like her legs couldn't hold up her own weight. When the door opened she looked up and met Louis' shocked gaze.

"Leah?" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update, and I'm sorry it's such a short chapter . . . I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Also when they speak in italics it means they're speaking french, they are fluent remember so they can say whatever they want, anyway on with the story, remember italics = french!**_

**Disclaimer - It makes me sad admitting that I don't own Harry Potter but that's the sad truth . . . I'm not J.K Rowling . . . only Leah belongs to me . . .**

**Chapter 7 – A long story**

Leah woke up slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled slightly instantly recognizing her surroundings, it was the room she always stayed in, in Shell Cottage. She blinked slightly confused she couldn't remember how she got there in fact she couldn't remember anything since-

"Leah!" Louis' face appeared above her a relived smile on his face, "You're awake!"

"I guess" Leah said blinking and yawning, "How long have I been out? How did I get here? . . . What's going on? I . . . I don't remember anything since . . ."

Louis sighed and pushed hair out of his face, "Two days and as for the rest . . . well we were hoping you could tell us . . ." he leaned down and stroked her face. "Are you sure you don't remember anything Lea-lea?" she shook her head and a worried look came over Louis' face. "What's the last thing you remember though baby?"

Tears started falling down Leah's face "I . . ." she choked and started sobbing, Louis pulled her up into his arms and she buried her face into his chest, finding comfort in his strong embrace.

_"It's okay _baby, _I'm here for you . . . just calm down _baby_ . . . don't worry . . . don't cry . . . it will be alright . . . hush Lea-lea . . ." _he spoke the comforting words into her ear and rocked her slightly holding her as tightly a possible.

After a while her tears slowed and her sobs stopped, she wrapped her arms around Louis, took her head from his soaked t-shirt and buried it in his neck, he in turn buried his face in her soft hair, sighing slightly.

_"_Baby, _are you going to tell me what happened?" _Louis questioned softly after a few minuets of silence.

_"I . . . okay I'll tell you Loui," _she paused and looked up at him her face still shining with freshly fallen tears, _"But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" _a desperate look came over her face, _"Please, Loui promise me!"_

_"I . . . I don't know if I can do that . . ."_ Louis whispered looking torn.

_"Please Loui! Please!" _Leah begged staring at him with sad eyes.

_"I . . . okay," _he took a deep breath _"But . . . promise me that if it is really bad you will tell someone, please!"_

Leah closed her eyes and also took a deep breath, _"Okay, Loui . . . okay."_

Louis smiled slightly and pulled Leah down so they were both lying side by side on the bed. He then pulled the covers over both their heads so they were in a dark kind of tent.

Leah could only just make Louis out in the darkness; even so she closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder. "It- it's a long story . . ."

"Well I'm willing to listen Lea-lea . . ." Louis whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she took a shuddering breath "Okay . . . okay , , . I . . . I just don't know where to start . . ." she trailed off.

Louis chuckled slightly running his fingers through her long hair "how about at the beginning?"

"That's the thing Lou," Leah whispered her voice catching, "I don't know where the beginning is anymore . . ."

"Leah . . ." Louis whispered.

"Okay . . .well . . . just don't interrupt, 'kay?" Leah mumbled into his shirt.

"Yeah, okay, now come on babe tell me all about it, yeah?"

"Right I- I guess I'll start . . . I- I'm" she choked for a moment before catching her breath, "I'm a liar Lou, I lied to you to . . . everyone," she paused. "Don't interrupt Lou yeah? Well I lied when I first met you I said . . . I said I didn't have a brother, I lied and I'm a terrible person, I- I had the best big brother anyone could ask for, and I- I j-just pretended he didn't exist! And- and of course they hate me I-I mean w-what sort of s-sister j-just l-lies about their o-only b-brother! W-when he d-die-died t-they were- were so b-broken m-mum just c-cried for days and days on end t-then d-dad h-he he got v-v-violent a-and I h-had to h-hide a-and r-run f-from h-him . . . a-and then when I g-got m-my l-letter i-I thought . . . I though it-it could be-be a-an escape! B-but t-then I-it j-just g-got w-worse a-and I-I di-didn't want t-to g-go h-home. A-and y-you were t-there a-and I-I just, I-I . . ." her voice soon became intelligible as she sobbed harder.

"Oh Leah . . ." sighed Louis as he pulled her even closer, "my Lea-lea . . ." he whispered rocking her as tears fell down both their faces. After a long while they both stopped crying and lay there holding each other waiting for the moment that they could speak again. "Leah? . . ." Louis asked tentatively.

"Y-yeah . . ." Leah said shakily.

"W-what happened t-to tour b-brother?" Louis whispered into her hair.

"W-when I w-was n-nine h-he was d-diagnosed w-with c-c-cancer . . . h-he was o-only t-twelve for Merlin's sake! M-my p-parents a-always l-l-loved h-him m-more than m-me h-he w-was all-always n-normal w-where as I always h-had s-strange t-things h-happen t-to m-me! S-so t-they w-were so, so u-upset! W-when their o-one normal ch-child w-was ta-taken f-from t-them! T-they n-never w-wanted m-me to g-go to H-Hogwarts, t-they w-wanted m-me t-to be-become t-the n-normal o-one! But Kevin (my brother) n-never h-held a-anything a-against m-me h-he w-was t-the best big bro a-anyone c-could a-ask for!" s-she cried into Louis' shoulder.

He stroked her hair a whispered words of comfort into her ear, he knew that she had lied to him but after all the things she had been through . . . She was his best friend and he would always forgive her no matter what, that's what friends were for. And besides he loved her and in the end all that mattered was that she loved him and he knew that she did, and that she always would.

**_A/N Just to tell you when Louis say's he loves her he means it in a completely platonic way, just as a best friend no other kinds of feelings . . . for now . . . _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N So so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, truthfully i have no excuse, any way hope you enjoy the chapter, i would love for you to review oh and yeah Disclaimer: harry potter is not mine blah blah blah**_

**Chapter 8 – Storms and Tears**

Louis woke up but didn't open his eyes; instead he savoured the feeling of Leah being safe in his arms. He felt Leah sigh and snuggle closer to him, he smiled slightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Carefully he pulled him self out of her arms, as he did she thrashed around a little reaching out for him. Seeing this he softly tucked her in and once again pressed a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back," he whispered quietly into her ear, pulling away once he saw her visibly relax and drift off into a deeper and more peaceful sleep.

Quietly and carefully Louis padded towards the door, once he reached it he looked back and smiled as Leah also smiled slightly in her sleep.

As he closed the door, looking back once at the dimly lit room, his face clouded over, he wanted to keep his promise to Leah but he needed her to be safe. And she wouldn't be safe until something was done about her father.

With a heavy heart he walked down to speak to his dad, hoping Leah would forgive him for breaking his promise.

XXX

The second time Leah woke up was much faster and much more sudden. She shot up with a gasp her hand over her heart that was beating much faster than normal. She looked around wildly, then, she remembered.

She fell back on to the pillow tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had finally told Louis everything.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her but at the same time she was so unbelievable scared, scared of the future, scared of what Louis would think, of what he would do; protectiveness ran throughout the Weasley-Potter clan.

She knew he would want her to tell someone so a 'grown up' could 'fix' everything. She used to believe that was the answer to all her problems, tell an adult and let them deal with it. But she long ago realised that adults would just let you down that they couldn't help her. Sure it was a cynical way to look at the world but it was the truth, as she saw it.

Leah closed her eyes and wished Louis would come back so he could hold her and tell her it would be all right, that he would deal with it. Because out of everyone in the entire world Louis was the one person she trusted the most, he would always be there for her just like she would be for him. He was her best friend and she loved him so much, they were Louis and Leah, the inseparable duo.

"Leah?"

Leah opened her eyes and saw Louis standing hesitantly in the door way a guilty look upon his face.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "you told them, didn't you?" she whispered once again opening her eyes and looking at Louis.

"Well. . ." Louis ran his fingers through his hair, "I . . . I didn't tell them everything . . . I just told them about . . . about your brother," he stopped and took a deep breath, unable to look at her. "I also," he whispered, "told them things were . . . bad, at yours and that there was a reason you . . . ran . . . away." He closed his eyes and said softly, "and I told them that you would explain everything when you woke up . . ."

He opened his eyes and looked at Leah apologetically, she sighed and sat up properly copying Louis' earlier gesture and running her fingers through her hair. "It's too long," she murmured staring at a piece of golden blonde hair, "I should get it cut . . ." she continued.

"Leah," Louis said stepping towards her, "we need to talk about this."

"Maybe I should get a fringe cut in," Leah said ignoring Louis and folding her hair over her forehead; seeing what she would look like with a fringe.

"Leah!" Louis said slightly angrily, "we really need to talk about this."

Leah said nothing and just continued to play with her long hair. "Leah!" he said stepping forwards once again, so he was right in front of her, "We. Need. To. Talk. About. This."

"What do you want me to say?!" she shouted, leaping off the bed so she was standing right in front of Louis. "Do you want me to say thank you? For breaking your promise? For telling a secret that wasn't yours to tell?!" Louis took a step back and flinched. "Do you want me to tell you well done, good job," Leah continued, "you did a great job in ruining my life, you just had to but into something that wasn't anything to do with you, didn't you!"

Upon hearing this a hurt look flashed over Louis' face, "I'm your best friend Lea-lea." Louis whispered, "of course it's to do with me," he murmured reaching out and placing a hand on her arm.

Leah shrugged his hand off, "well maybe it shouldn't," she said she said glaring.

A look of pure pain crossed Louis' face as he held back tears, "you don't mean that Lea-lea he whispered brokenly.

Leah said nothing, she just turned away from him to look out the window, watching the stormy waters crash on the beach.

She heard Louis turn, walk out and open the door, shutting it softly behind him. Only once she saw Louis standing on the beach did she allow her self to break down, she let the tears come. What have I done she thought completely horrified with her self. What have I done?!

XXX

What have I done? Louis thought, he had betrayed his best friend in the entire world.

He stood watching the waves break on the sand, tears dripping down his face.

Suddenly the clouds broke and rain poured down on him. Well Louis thought as he stood there rain soaking him, it looks like the storm has arrived . . .

If only he knew how true his words were soon to become, if only . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been going through some stuff . . . but you don't want to her about that so onwards!_**

**_Disclaimer - No still don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter._**

**Chapter 9 – Once Upon a Time **

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived happily in her tower with her big brother-"

"What was the big brothers name?"

"That doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Hush now and let me tell the story. Also in the tower lived the princess' beautiful mother and kind father. Now one day the princess looked out the window and saw a rainbow, and the princess gasped at the beauty of it and wanted to reach out at touch the rainbow; run her fingers through it.

"The princess begged her mother and father to let her out the tower jut once so she could go to the rainbow, but her mother and father said 'no it's too dangerous'. The princess ran to her room crying; all she wanted was to touch the rainbow, just once.

"Her big brother heard her crying, so he ran up the long winding staircase, desperate to stop her from crying and cheer her, she was his little sister after all. After the princess told him what was wrong he thought, he though long and hard suddenly he had an idea. He went to the hallway and snapped braches from the tree that stood there then he found materials, glue and many other things, he took them all to his room and worked relentlessly for hours and hours until he had a pair of beautiful wings that could be strapped to his back."

"Why where they for him? Why not the princess?"

"Because the princess' mother and father where right the outside world was dangerous and her brother wanted to protect her. So the brother put the wings on and for the first time ever he opened the window and tasted the fresh air. He promised the princess he would bring back some of the rainbow for her.

"So the princess sat by the window waiting, she waited for a long time even though in her heart she knew he would not be back.

"One day she woke up, still by the window and found painted on the glass a beautiful rainbow. She knew it was from her brother so she smiled."

"But her brother was gone . . ."

"Yes but he left her a rainbow so she knew he would _always _be there for her."

"Kev, I'm scared . . ."

"It's okay Honeybird . . . it'll be alright . . . I promise."

_**A/N Sorry it's so short. **_


	10. Sorry Not A Chapter

I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter, this story is going to go on a temporary hitas because I really have no idea where I'm going with it . . . . over the holidays I'll try and figure it out. If anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know. Anyway again sorry and I'll sort this out ASAP.


End file.
